Iron Fist Tournament IV
by Dionne R
Summary: CHAP 7 NOW UP!!! He sighed, and a voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks....Read on ^_)
1. Same Script, Different Cast

Iron Fist Tournament 4

By: Dionne

A/N: I started something similar to this a while back, if all clearly recall. But Archangel rejuvenated my inspiration. (Thanks so much, dude!)  A few notes: The story line outside of the tournament will mainly be involving the younger generation (no disrespect to the elders. Without them, there'd be no Tekken. But everyone knows about them). I don't believe that Jin's an angel anymore, and you won't be seeing _much_ 'goodness' from him. Nina and Steve, in my eyes, _are_ related, and I'll leave the connection vague. I don't believe in Jin/Julia pairings, Hwoarang/Xiayou pairings, Jin/Xiayou pairings, and Hwoarang/Julia pairings. And by the way, if no one notices, I'm making Ling a bit more mature. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Tekken and all of its characters belong to Namco and its affiliates. 

Chapter 1: Same Script, Different Cast

            _Sydney…_

            The paradox of time and space was suspended. Darkness swirled, and light attempted penetration. Jin Kazama leapt from his calm meditative seat, and launched a roundhouse kick to the faded punching bag. It swung on the chain, but it didn't break. He kept his left fist by his jaw, and sent his right fist to the bag. Satisfying himself, he grabbed a towel from the bench and draped it about his shoulders. A young boy about six years his junior offered a respectful smile, and pinned up a flyer. He scampered off to his own sensei and Jin's eyes skimmed the paper. Immediately, he gave utterance to a slight cry as he lifted his left leg three feet in the air, and sent it sailing to the punching bag. Though his countenance remained constant, he surprised himself when grains slowly seeped from the bag…

* * * * * * * * *

            _Sao Paolo…_

            The sun cast a hazy glare over the streets. A few men banged on drums while the pedestrians danced or shopped in the market. Eddy Gordo smirked as he peered at his pupil and friend Christie Monteiro. She smiled at him as she danced with a young boy. The smirk dissolved from Eddy's face as a bald man decked in black approached. Christie frowned a bit, and the boy darted away. 

            "Miss," handing her an envelope and disappearing as quickly as he came. She walked over to Eddy, and he skimmed the notice with her. 

You are cordially invited to The Fourth Iron First Tournament.

A plane ticket to Tokyo bulked down the envelope. He frowned, and Christie swallowed as a bulk of anticipation formed in her throat. Even as a bit of fear crept over her, she couldn't help but grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            _Seoul…_

            The moon gave light to a Harley speeding along a dock. It gave a sigh as the engine shut off, and the young rider stepped off. The redheaded, Korean youth had been changed by the military; he barely knew himself anymore. Traces of what he used to be were lost and fragmented. He was now a man; focused, skilled…empty. He sighed, and pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his camouflage pants. The tight, forest green shirt hugged his torso and drew attention to his well-built abdomen. His jacket flapped in the wind as he decided against the cigarette, and placed it behind his ear. He moved his hand through his newly cut spiky hair, and looked back over the port. His eyes caught sight of a flyer flapping from his back wheel. He pulled the tattered leaf, and skimmed over it. 

Fourth Iron Fist Tournament

The other words were smudged off, but that was all he needed to see. He smirked a bit, and got back on his bike. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            _Miami…_

            The sun shone brightly, burning the cement and tar to a crisp. From Little Havana, heartfelt guitar riffs danced about the air. Women and men danced about the streets, and children sipped bits of their parent's expressos while no one was looking. Dionne DeLavega smiled, and joined her friends on the streets. Her black bandana skirt swished, and her top cut off at her mid torso, and fell off her shoulders, showing off her curves. Her jet-black mane flowed down her back. She smiled, feeling comfortable in her surroundings, and sang along to the song. As she began to lose herself in the festivities, she felt a hand go down the front of her skirt, and trace fingers up her navel. She turned around but the person was gone. She still felt a presence at the waist of her skirt. She looked down, and pulled an envelope out. She skimmed it, and smiled, looking around. No one seemed to notice, so she simply disappeared in the crowd, and went home to her apartment to begin packing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            _Rome…_

            The pavement winced as the rough rubber of sneakers rubbed against it. Shallow breathing caused the wind to stir, and the heaving torso pushed the rest of the body on. Steve Fox turned and spotted his suitors, and once more turned around to continue running. He darted into a crowded piazza, and eventually dashed behind a column. He looked out, and noticed the men had kept running, and were combing the crowd for the British, fair skinned, blonde boxer. He allowed himself to slip to the dirty floor, and he attempted to steady his breathing and bring down his heart rate. He swallowed a bit, and he heard a soft voice behind him. Though the voice spoke English, his rough Italian accent refused to allow him to disguise his nativity. 

            "Looking for a way out of here, young one?"

            Steve stood up, and narrowed his eyes at the man to decide if he could trust him or not, "What's it to you?"

            The man smiled, completely amused, "Take this," offering him an envelope. 

            Steve examined the man, and then the envelope. He frowned, but finally took it. The man chuckled a bit, and Steve opened it to examine the contents. "Hey, what's…" as he looked up, the man had disappeared from sight. He pursed his lips, and skimmed the notice. He moved it, and discovered a ticket to Tokyo. He sighed, and finally looked around. 

            "Tokyo, here I come."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

             _Hong Kong…_

            Ling Xiayou arrived home from her aerobics class, and slipped her slender arm from her jacket. She used the front of her shoes to remove the opposite foot, and slipped off her socks. She stretched her leg behind her back, and switched on her radio while simultaneously using her index finger to turn on her PC. Her radio blasted sensuous sounds of Enigma. She took a seat, and logged on the Internet. A short monkey popped up on her screen, alerting her of new e-mail. She smiled, and clicked the notice. It automatically logged her in, and she instantly deleted all garbage and Spam. She opened the fist important-looking letter, and she skimmed it:

_Be careful Xiayou. Beware of gold that glistens and turns, and beware of unnecessary battles._

She frowned, and simply moved on to the next e-mail:

You are cordially invited to The Fourth Iron Fist Tournament. Please redeem you plane tickets as soon as possible.

The letter went on to give flight information, and a code to give to the check-in desk. She immediately gasped. The words of the last letter rang clear in her mind. She swallowed, and printed out both letters as she turned off her PC.

* * * * * * * * * 

            _Tokyo…_

            Heihachi Mishima laced his fingers together, and brought them to his mouth. His personal secretary sauntered in wearing a black mini pinstripe skirt with a matching jacket. She hugged a file to her chest, and her pouty lips parted slightly to deliver her news: "All taken care of, sir. The associates from Brazil, Italy, and Florida have all reported success."

            He smiled, "Very good, Sakari,"

            She nodded, and turned on her heels, leaving the office. 

            He grinned, "Come out, come out wherever you are, my son. The time has arrived."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: You guys must be sick of hearing from me after the earful I gave you up there. Sorry. =\ Be a doll, and review when you get the chance. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'm trying to keep them all short. Maybe that way, I'll have more readers. ^_^ xoxo- Di


	2. The Stage Is Set

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco and all of its affiliates. 

Chapter 2: The Stage is Set

            _Tokyo; 2 weeks later…_

            Christie looked around the airport, and sighed. Her bookbag was at her side, and her dark green denim shorts exposed her gorgeous brown legs. She wore an island green printed shirt which tied above her pierced navel. She wore wrapped sandals, and her brown mane flowed to her back. Her cut-off gloves gave her a spunky look that showed she could definitely handle herself, no matter how timid she appeared. A moment later, a young woman bumped into her.

            "Sorry," spoke a fellow Latin beauty who quite greatly resembled her. They shared a brown complexion, striking dark eyes, and timid frame. Not to mention they shared a unique fashion sense as they both sported black leather cut-off gloves and shorts with a revealing top. This girl, however, had a jet-black mane, and wore black denim shorts with a black ribbed tank and black combat boots. 

            "No problem," Christie replied in flawless English, "Christie Monteiro," she introduced herself, extending her hand.

            "Dionne DeLavega," shaking it. The two immidiately clicked. 

            "Here for the tournament?" 

            Dionne nodded, shifting her black Jansport to her left shoulder, "You?"

            "Yeah," Christie spoke, looking around. She spotted a man in a black tuxedo holding a sign, which read: Tekken Fighters. 

            "Yo, I think that's us," she alerted to Dionne's attention. 

            "Well I'll be damned. Never got such special treatment before,"

            "Tell me about it," spoke Christie, her eyes sparkling.

            "Well I'm not missing a second of it," 

            Christie grinned at her acquaintance, and the two walked over to the short, aging man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Hwoarang sighed stepping out into the main exit area of the airport. His duffel clung in the grasp of his left hand and hung behind his shoulders. He modeled camoflage pants, boots, and an army green shirt. A few girls offered flirtly smiles and lusty examinations. He smirked a bit, and was a bit surprised when he heard his name. He looked up to see an attractive young woman in glasses and a navy blouse with jeans and boots. Her brown hair was braided and slung over her right shoulder. 

            "Chang?" he asked, narrowing his hazel eyes a bit in familiarity. 

            She smiled, "Yeah. You remembered," she spoke cheerfully, walking over to him, "How's life?"

            He shrugged, "Better now that this tournament's started," he admitted.

            She chuckled, and looked him over, "You've changed,"

            He smirked a bit, "Well, military does that to you,"

            "Military?" nodding, obviously impressed.

            He nodded, "You've changed too," motioning his head at her glasses.

            She smiled, and shrugged a bit, "Yeah,"

            "But I bet deep down inside, you're still good old, charming," making her smile and blush a bit, "Controll freak Julia Chang," making her scowl.

            "And underneath that military training, I bet you haven't changed a bit either, scoundrel," she hissed. 

            He smiled, completely amused at her frustration, and he noticed two pairs of gorgeous olive legs, and he started to walk over to them. Julia gasped.

            "How dare you walk away from me?!" she snapped following him. Once she saw where he was headed, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, hasn't changed a bit," she muttered.

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Jin Kazama moved through the crowd with his duffel bag close to his side. His hood hung over his head, hiding his features to the rest of the world. A few young children rushed up to look up at him. He simply passed them as their parents would take their hands, and rush them away from the 'stranger'. He kept walking until he noticed he was in the main exit area. He searched—though he did not know what for. _How am I supposed to know where the others are going to be? _He continued to spot the place until finally his eyes rested on spiky red hair and a long brown braid down the back of a woman who was ranting and raving. Not far away, he noticed an aging bald man holding a sign that said: Tekken Fighters. He took his cue, and walked over to the small group that had formed. 

            "You with us, sir?" the man asked politely.

            Jin nodded, and the man walked a way, apparently waiting for more competitors to arrive. He sighed in anticipation, and watched the group, slightly amused by their conversation. The one with glasses and a braid was apparently yelling at the redhead, who didn't seem to care. He was busy flirting with two women who appeared to be twins. Jin smirked a bit, and simply watched.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            "I promised myself I'd try to avoid beautiful women, but you two are making that difficult for me," Hwoarang flirted, looking both women up and down. 

            "What do you say, Di?" Christie asked, folding her arms.

            Dionne stepped away, and circled the young man, "He's cute, I'd say about a 9,"

            "And for originality…?"

            "Two," they spoke in unison.

            "EXCUSE ME!!!" Julia yelled catching the attention of not only the three, but others in the airport, "Jerk, I'm trying to lecture you here?!!"

            He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Julia, please. Go think of ways to save your little animal friends, and let me deal with this," he spoke, making the Latin twins chuckle.

            Julia fumed, and stormed off to the mysterious-looking young man waiting by the limo driver. 

            "My deepest apologies ladies," he spoke, walking back over to them, "Now, where were we?"

            "You weren't scoring very high on our dating charts," Christie spoke, making Dionne crack up.

            He frowned, amusing the two even further, "We'll see about that when we're in the ring," he muttered.

            "Aw, give him a break, Chris. You hurt his feelings," walking over to him, and scratching under his chin with her index finger, "After all, he's such a cute little thing," she spoke in a patronizing tone. 

            He pretended to bite at her, and she pulled away.

            "Fiesty too," Christie joked making her comrade laugh. Hwoarang smirked a bit, _Maybe I'll get two for the price of one._

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Glaring at the crew with intense ferocity, Ling Xiayou was vehement.

            "WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT HOURS AGO!!" she snapped angrily.

            "Look, miss, we have to…" 

            "I don't care what you have to do! You said I'd be in Tokyo by noon! It's 11 now!" she ranted.

            "Yes miss," hissed one of the men as he darted to the main control room. Ling shook her head, and took a seat as she heard the engine roaring. She allowed her thoughts to roam. _I wonder if Jin will be there? _

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Steve Fox arrived at his gate, and kept looking over his shoulders. He sported shades as well as a blue shirt with red prints and matching red pants. He knew young Japanese fashion was flashy and eccentric; he was merely trying to blend in. He clutched his duffel bag to his side, and headed to the exit area. He noticed an odd looking group, and he figured that must have been the group of fighters. He rushed over to them, and noticed the clear sign, which confirmed his thought. 

            "Welcome to Tokyo," an older man spoke, putting on a hat.

            Steve nodded his thanks, and then he followed as the man walked over to a group of three people, "Will you three please follow me?"

            They picked up their bags and followed. Another young man and woman also followed behind. He sighed, and the limo driver opened the door for all of them. He allowed all of the women in first, then he stepped in, followed by a redhead and an unidentifyable young man wearing a hood. 

            "All of you, Mr. Mishima sends his greetings. You'll soon be at the hotel, and you are to wait in the lobby. I hope all of your flights were pleasant," 

            Everyone was silent until the two Latin girls started speaking a foreign langugae, and chuckled at each other. 

            Julia folded her arms, a bit frustrated that she was excluded from the conversation. Completely amused by the situation, Hwoarang chuckled a bit, and turned to Steve.

            "You look familiar. Ever been on TV?" 

            Steve nodded, smirking a bit, "Middleweight champ," he replied in his heavy British accent. 

            "Ah yeah, sounds about right," Hwoarang chuckled, looking past the young Brit to the mysterious young one, "What about you? Ever been in pictures, or do you have a face for radio?" joked the fiery headed youth.

            Jin simply remained still and said nothing. Julia looked at him, and even Christie and Dionne gave him awkward glances. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

            _Half an hour later..._

            Ling finally arrived at port. She grumbled a few curses as she shoved a few of the men out of the way.

            "Lucky I don't have pms," she muttered under her breath. Reeking of fish and salt, the ports were home to Japanese lowlives, and genuinely kind fishermen. Not wanting to deal with either, Ling decided it best to get a cab as soon as possible, and be on her way to the airport. 

            She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled, "TAXI!"

            A yellow cab sped up to her, and came to a screeching halt. She bit her lower lip, but then examined her watch. _I don't have time for this._ She opened the door, and tossed her bag and herself inside. 

            "To the Wyndcom hotel, please, and step on it,"

            As soon as the driver pulled off, Ling immidiately regretted her decision. She clicked her seatbelt together, and held on for her life. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *             


	3. Lights, Camera

Disclaimer: Tekken is property of Namco and all of its affiliates. I also give props to Archangel specifically for this chapter since a scene sounds quite similar.

A/N: This chapter may seem a bit close to Archangel's T4 story in the scene with the three Mishima's, but please, hear me out. It won't be alike, and I don't have the same prospect of the characters if you haven't noticed. Also, please be aware I have no intention of piracy. Archangel: if you feel there is a problem, please let me know via e-mail or a review, and I'll be glad to change anything. Thank you. 

Chapter 3: Lights, Camera…

            _After all the fighters have arrived…_

            "Damn kids. Always late," Paul muttered to his comrade, Marshal Law. He chuckled.

            "Find it funny you can insult those in your own age group," he smirked.            

            Paul arched a brow, "Age group? Sure as hell those kids aren't pushing fifty?"

            "Oh that's how old you are? One surely couldn't tell," he spoke amused.

            "Well if one wishes to keep his skull in tact before the tournament begins, one would shut the hell up," Paul hissed.

            Law chuckled, as a few other fighters were each assembled in their own corners. Yoshimitsu, the legendary sword-wielding master, stood by the window, and he stared into space. A man the size of Mt. Fiji itself stood studying his fellow fighters. Nina Williams leaned against a wall with her heel scoffing the wall next to a plant. She played with a Swiss knife, and started to toss it up and catch it. A man dressed down in purple stood next to black luggage, and a cyborg was patiently standing next to him, apparently mimicking his position. 

            A man with a distinct tattoo on the side of his neck flipped a coin into the air repeatedly, and his duffel sat by his side. King, the famous wrestler in the Jaguar mask sat with his hands folded as Lei Wulong smoked a cigarette. It was into this world of prize fighting and honor that the younger generation entered. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

            "Aren't we just the party starters?" Dionne muttered, walking in. A few eyes went on her, and she noticed that there was only one woman in the room.

            "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Christie hissed.

            "We're going to be fighting in and out of the ring?" Dionne grumbled.

            "Don't worry, ladies," came a familiar male voice. The two turned to see the redhead before them.

            "What? Are you the official knight in shining armor?" Dionne muttered sarcastically.

            He took her hand, "If that's what you choose to think of me as," kissing it softly. She pulled away, and Christie smacked him in the face.

            "Hey," she warned, pointing at him, "Not around my sister," 

            Dionne smirked.

            Steve walked in after helping Julia out along with her bags. Jin stepped into the room, and surveyed the place. A few faces he recognized, while others he did not.

            "Excuse me, fighters," came a thunderous voice from the center of the room. Everyone looked to see Heihachi Mishima standing there. Jin's body tensed, and Christie looked up at him, sensing it. 

            "Would you please gather around? As you all know, I am Heihachi Mishima. I'm here to start the tournament with the announcement of the official rules…"

            "Wouldn't start without me, would you father?" 

            Everyone turned around to see a tall, distinguished man in black shades. His hair was slicked back, and a scar was visible beneath his shades. Murmurs could be heard throughout the room, rushing about like a wildfire. 

            "Ah son, welcome," Heihachi spoke with an evil grin. The man dressed down in purple removed his shades, but said nothing as he watched the scene unveil.

            "It's been so long," Heihachi spoke coldly, his mocking countenance never faltering.

            Shock was the first of emotions to pulse through Jin. Anger, hatred, and pain consecutively followed. He cried out, and yanked his hood from over his face. Everyone was shocked, and gasps could be heard from various parts of the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Well if he isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Christie muttered under her breath. Dionne swallowed, and said nothing. She mentally connected the three men as father, son, and grandson. She swallowed, and covered her mouth. _This is unbelievable! But Kazuya Mishima's dead?! And Jin Kazama…his grandfather shot him! _She looked further, and noticed a third man in violet, intensely monitoring the scene. Her eyes growing wide, she gasped softly, and felt her feet welled to the ground. 

            "Well what do you know? Guess Kazama couldn't stay away. Now I get to take out three Mishima's all in one pop," Hwoarang spoke, cracking his knuckles. 

            Steve swallowed, watching as everything went down. Julia swallowed, and her heart raced at seeing Jin again, but she glared at his predecessors.   

* * * * * * * * *

            "Coward!" Jin snapped. Kazuya walked over, and grabbed his son by the collar.

            "Your fight with me is outside of this room, boy. We shall settle this score momentarily," he hissed, and then shoved his son off. He immediately turned to his father again. He was about to speak, but an annoying, high-pitched voice cut him off. 

            "Woops…am I late?" 

            Everyone looked annoyed to see Ling Xiayou standing there with her hair in pigtails, and her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. 

            "I think we've had enough excitement for one day…please, ladies and gentlemen, calm yourselves," Heihachi spoke, amused.

            Kazuya and Jin each glared at him. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

            _After the speaking…_

            "Your ass is mine, Kazama," Hwoarang hissed at the young man.

            "I've heard that before," Jin retorted, shutting up the now hostile Korean youth.

            "Chill you two," Christie attempted. Jin glared at her, but picked up his duffel bag, and left the room. 

            Dionne swallowed, paling a bit. Steve was first to notice, and he faced her, "You alright m'lady?"

            She swallowed, and moved past the teens. Christie and Hwoarang followed closely behind her. Everyone was gathering their things and heading to the escalators and elevators. The Mishima's had already left, and one of the last to get going was the mysterious man in purple. Dionne raced over to him, and stood before him. Christie and Hwoarang froze, watching the distinguished man. 

            "May I help you ma'am?" he offered coolly. 

            Attempting to penetrate the darkness of the shades, Dionne finally shook her head after unsuccessfully trying to look the man in the eyes and darted off. He sighed, and his robot lifted the luggage and followed him to the elevator. 

            Christie and Hwoarang looked at each other, and simply followed the girl.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            _Later…_

            The moon gazed at Jin Kazama as he gazed back with silvery tears glistening down his cheeks. The purple hood adorned the nape of his neck, and his duffel bag hung on his shoulder. 

            "My son wouldn't cry," spoke a boorish voice.  

            Jin quickly moved his hand over his cheeks, erasing the tears. He looked into the stony eyes of his father, and could only stare in hatred, following his feelings of animosity, "I'm the son of Jun Kazama as well," he snapped.

            The cold Mishima chuckled, "Indeed," he said mockingly.

            "Where have you been?" Jin asked, tears once more clouding his eyes.

            "To hell and back," was the reply. 

            Jin shook his head, chuckling bitterly, "Yeah, so I heard. And I suppose you know my mother's dead." It was more of a statement than a question. Kazuya was taken back, and his smug grin disappeared.

            "And I suppose you know I was forced to turn to the man you loath, and beg for mercy. Your own child," Jin hissed, "I was forced to grovel at his feet, and beg for a place to stay, and food, and training since my mother was dead! Dead from trying to protect me! She was burned alive!" 

            Kazuya swallowed.

            "And no thanks to you, I turned into this! Living, from day to day, hating what I am. That is after I endured the murderous training and psychological abuse! You bastard! Why did you put me in this? What did I ever do to you?" Jin snapped, finally faltering, and slipping to the ground. His head sunk to his knees, and he covered his head with his arms. 

            Kazuya looked down at his son. _He has done nothing. He's so much like her. _He kneeled, and touched his son's arm. Jin looked up with rivers of tears in his eyes again.

            "My son." 

            Looking up, Jin blinked back forthcoming tears, he stood, and shook his head, "Your biological child, but never your _son_," he spat angrily, disappearing in the shadows. Kazuya sighed, and headed back to the hotel.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            "You can fool her, but you can't fool me," said Hwoarang as he took a seat next to Dionne. She was sitting on the side of the fountain next to the pool's hotel. She traced her fingers in little circles, but said nothing.

            "Who is that guy?" 

            Dionne looked up at him, "I don't want to talk about it," lowering her chin again.

            Hwoarang took her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes, "Look. I may have come off as a hotshot jerk, but I have a heart," he offered softly.

            She lowered her eyes, but looked at him again, "My guardian."

            He let her go, and took the hand that was sitting on her lap, "He was your guardian?"

            She nodded, "I think so. He left for when I was fifteen. I spent three years running from the system so I wouldn't be…" she stopped, but Hwoarang nodded in understanding.

            "So where did he go?"

            "I found out later he went to the Bahamas to run some new corporation," she spoke bitterly, "He left me without a second thought," she spoke, tears welling up in her eyes. One slipped down against her will, and Hwoarang gently wiped the tear away.

            "Hey. Not all of us are like that," he offered softly, kissing her hand. She swallowed, and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed, and held her close.

* * * * * * * * *

            Upon hearing light footsteps, Steve quickly turned around. Silence engulfed him, and all was silent. He heard a rustle in the trees, but before he could turn around, he felt a dead weight on him. He hit the ground face first. 

            "Move a lash, and you're mine," snapped a hard voice.

            Steve put his hands down, flat on the ground as he felt the butt of a gun cocked into his head. He closed his eyes in trepidation, but he felt the weight lifting off of him. 

            "Aren't you scared, little boy? Don't you want to go home and live a normal life?"

            Steve didn't answer.

            "Why couldn't you just do as you were told?"

            He remained silent once more. The figure, which was apparently a female, shook her head, and darted off. Steve stepped forward to pursue her, but he finally sighed, and headed back to his hotel room, deciding he had enough fresh air for one night.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: What will become of Kazuya and Jin? Will they ever have a normal father/son relationship? Who is this mysterious woman? What does she want with Steve? Will Ling ever stop being a pain in the butt? ^_) Will Hwoarang find a girl worth staying with? ::shrugs:: Don't look at me; I just go with the general consensus. ^_) 


	4. Action!

Disclaimer: Tekken is property of Namco and all of its affiliates.

Chapter 4: Action!

            "Ladies and gentlemen!!!! Welcome to the Fourth Iron Fist Tournament!"

            The broadcast was being transmitted live, via satellite, all over the world. Heihachi Mishima set his feet on his desk, and a sly grin appeared on his face.

            "Sakari!" 

            Glaring and swearing, Sakari Ioshira sauntered into her boss's office, "Sir?"

            "Grab a chair and get comfy. We're about to watch the battle of the century," he spoke, smiling evilly. 

            Sakari swallowed, but grabbed herself a seat, and positioned it in front of the TV.

* * * * * * * *

            While the crowd roared, Christie Monteiro sighed, praying softly in preparation. She pulled on her gloves, and carefully tied the sides of her white pants. 

            "You're gonna knock 'em dead, Chris," Dionne said to her friend, giving her a pat on the shoulder for encouragement, "They're gonna wish they'd never even heard the name Christie Monteiro."

            Christie smirked a bit, and nodded, "Thanks."

            "Ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado, presenting the lovely Latin dream, Christie Monteiro!" 

            Dionne gave Christie thumbs up, and she smiled nervously, running into the makeshift arena in front of the airport. 

            "And also, may I present the walking tower of fear, Craig Marduk!!"

* * * * * * * *

            Christie looked up at the muscle-headed giant. He was approximately 6'7 with a clean shaved head. She inhaled deeply, and he offered a sickening smile.

            "Hey babe. How about after this, daddy gives you a real fight back at the hotel?"

            Christie rolled her eyes, _Get real, shit-for-brains!_ Before the pervert could utter another syllable, Christie was moving back and forth, and he started to watch her legs. He growled, and lunged at her. Immediately, she was on her hands. She spun her legs like a helicopter, and sent him falling on his butt. She allowed her legs to go down, and went beneath her hands. The staggering tower of muscle was up again, but the agile femme fatale was too much for him. She leapt up, and wrapped her legs around his neck. She walked on her hands beside him, positioning herself behind him, and placed all her weight into her wrists. She slammed the man down on his neck, and jumped up with cat-like reflexes. The mondo tower of fear staggered as he stood, and attempted a blind jab. Christie easily avoided every hit. Craig stood, but apparently off balance. Christie put a hand to the ground, and launched a sidekick to Craig's head. He didn't stand a chance. He immediately fell to the ground, and was down for the count. Christie grinned as the announcer boomed.

            "The victor: Christie Monteiro!"

* * * * * * * * *

            Arching a brow in shock, Heihachi Mishima nodded, "Impressive,"

            "Indeed," Sakari replied, "Here's the next match up of the day," handing him the list.

            Glancing over, he grinned, "Oh if this isn't the best part of my day."

            She sighed, "I figured as much, sir,"

            "Were these selections random?" Heihachi asked gleefully, grinning.

            "Yes sir," Sakari spoke simply.

            "Damn. I couldn't have picked these better myself! This is going to be one of the most entertaining tournaments yet," he grinned evilly.

            Sakari swallowed, _Not if I have anything to do with it._

* * * * * * * * * *

            Christie ran off the stage at Dionne.

            "Told you!" Dionne giggled, giving her friend a high five.

            Christie grinned, "Muscle head went down pretty fast, huh?"

            "Say that again, sis,"

            "You were great," came a booming masculine voice.

            Christie looked up to see the gorgeous blonde boxer. Today, he was in slightly long boxing shorts and his gloves hung over his shoulders. He wore a white wifebeater, and sneakers. She could have melted.

            "Thanks," she spoke softly.

            "I'd hate being matched up to you," he joked in his thick accent, winking. Christie blushed immensely. 

            "Why don't we…"

            Interrupting teen love, the announcer proceeded on to the next fight.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, the next fight is sure to be just as promising as the last. Kazuya Mishima vs. Violet!" 

            Dionne's ears perked up, and a dark presence was behind her, "Excuse me,"

            She looked up, and was almost blundered over as a hooded man walked practically walked over her, "Excuse you indeed, asshole,"

            The man ignored her, and went out into the audience. She grunted, and simply followed after him to get a seat in the crowd. 

            "So, you were saying?" Steve flirted genuinely.

            Christie smiled, "Would you like to go for breakfast?"

            He smirked, "We'd better make it fast; think I'm matched up today,"

* * * * * * * * * * *

            *"So where'd you come from after all this time, Mishima?" Violet demanded coyly of Kazuya.

            He grabbed the man's arm, and brought his leg across the man's face, then rounded it back against the other side. Violet went cartwheeling.

            "Worry about blocking your ass rather than my past locations and addresses," Kazuya spat haughtily. 

            Wiping blood from his lip, Violet rose up, and executed a Hitman's combo. Kazuya instantly recognized the move and his eyes widened, "Lee Chaolan you little bastard!"

            Lee grinned, and executed a few fast kicks to his brother's face. He kept the kicks going until Kazuya finally jumped up and executed 3 spin kicks to an uppercut. Lee went sailing back, but rolled over, and stood again. Blood now seeped from his eyebrow and his lips. Kazuya narrowed his eyes, and watched his foster brother intensely. 

            "So much for being a daddy's boy," Kazuya muttered, charging into Lee. Lee fell back, and coughed blood. Kazuya nodded, and the announcer rubbed in his victory.

            "Kazuya Mishima wins!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Jin grunted, and nodded. _Now there is a better chance I will face him in the tournament. _

            "Hey buddy," a rowdy voice snapped. Jin looked to see the woman he had bumped into on his way to the seating area. He sighed.

            "What's your deal?" she demanded haughtily.

            He removed his hood, and the woman was shocked. Her eyes dictated thus. 

            "Jin," she spoke softly. 

            "You would never understand 'my deal'. Never," he snapped angrily. He turned to walk away, but the young woman grabbed his arm, and turned him to face her.

            "Never, huh? Your uncle who just got his ass beaten by that Mishima is my guardian! He betrayed me as well! We're in the exact same boat, and I hate the Mishima's just as much as you do!" she growled.

            "Why do you think I care? Everyone in the damned tournament has a reason to hate Mishima's. You and I are no exception. *You want pity from me? Look it up in the dictionary!" Jin barked, storming away from her after hooding his face again. 

            Dionne clenched her fists, and attempted to regulate her breathing as she went towards the exit in the opposite direction.

* * * * * * * * * 

            Ling sighed and cracked her knuckles. Breaking the barrier of silence, she let out a ferocious war cry and executed a fortune cookie combo on the training dummy. She cartwheeeled around, and punched the dummy behind her back, and lifted her leg to execute a high kick. The wooden head went sailing, and Ling smiled in pride. She wiped her hands, and went to grab a towel. Soon, the head fell and knocked the teen unconcious. A mysterious figure dressed in black nodded, "That was easier than I thought," she muttered, putting the sedative needle away. She dragged the girl back into the locker rooms, and left her equipment sitting on the training bench.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Grinning cynically, Heihachi watched the ESPN cameras switch over to the mall setting. The announcer walked in the center, and the crowd began to go wild. He put a hand up for silence.

            "Ladies, and gentlemen! The next and final fight of the day is sure to have blood boiling: Steve Fox vs. Nina Williams!" 

            Roaring and screaming, the crowd was sure to put pressure on even the calmest fighter. Soon, Nina walked through the crowd, and headed to the ring. Steve soon followed, and jabbed a bit at the air. 

            "Come on, baby. Show me whatcha got," Nina hissed, taunting the young man. Steve's eyes went wide for he recognized the voice. She grinned smugly at him, and winked.

            "FIGHT!" 

            Steve launched a steady jab at the woman. She fell back, but shook her head. She took him by the arm, and flipped him. He winced in pain, and jumped back up, ignoring his lower back. She smirked, and gave him a jab before sending him flying with a powerful blast of energy. He went sailing back, and he coughed. He stood, but she was already charging into him. He hurriedly rolled over, and slowly pulled himself up. She shook her head.

            "Let it go, Fox,"

            He shook his head, and launched a strong punch to her midsection. She flew back, and fell straight onto her back. Steve ran over and charged, sending her back further. She coughed, and didn't get up. 

            "Steve Fox wins!"

            He smiled a bit, and the crowd went wild.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            _Evening…_

            Christie pulled out a sleek brown dress. It was spaghetti strapped and ended at her knees. She wore simple high-heeled sandals, and her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders. _I wonder what Steve will think? _She caught herself thinking. Immediately, Christie smiled. She had to admit, she was starting to like the British heartbreaker. She headed to her friend's room, and knocked. Opening the door soon after the knock, Dionne greeted her friend. Christie gasped.

            "Girl, you look gorgeous!" 

            Dionne blushed, but it was true. She sported an off the shoulder, black suede dress. It was v-neck, and had style-shredded fabric hanging as sleeves, and at the bottom of the dress, which cut at her midthigh. She sported matching leather knee-high boots, and a simply onyx pendant with silver hoops.

            "Whom are you trying to impress?" she joked.

            "Look who's talking," Dionne retorted, motioning her head at Christie. She smirked, and they headed to the party.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            The ballroom was immaculate, and the interior was gorgeous. Crystal gleamed from every corner of the room. The floors were made of solid glass, and diamond accented the chandeliers. Mellow music serenaded the crowd, livening them all up and boosting their spirits. Gorgeous in tuxedos, the men socialized in small groups with either women, or colleagues. 

            Jin, sporting an Armani tux, glanced around the room, uncertain whether to walk in or not. 

            "What's wrong, Kazama?" came a haughty voice, "Scared of the old man?"

            Turning and immediately regretting it, Jin rolled his eyes, "Go away, Korean,"

            Hwoarang smirked, "Let it go, Jin. You've gotta move on. Kick their asses, and take back what's yours,"

            Jin looked surprised at the Korean calling him by first name, "If I wanted your advice, Hwoarang, I would have asked for it," he snapped.

            Hwoarang shrugged, and headed inside. Jin sighed, knowing he was right. He was about to open the door to walk in when the two Latina's sauntered past him. One smiled at him, and the other stopped in front of him.

            "Di, let's go," the first one called.

            She shook her head, and motioned her head, indicating to go in. The girl shrugged, and went inside. Jin faced the one that stood in front of him.

            "You again," he spoke, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

            She looked down, fiddling with her hands and words, "I'm sorry about earlier,"

            He nodded, "Fine," turning his gaze toward the inside.

            She looked up at him, "Jin,"

            He faced her now, his eyes narrowed, and his features darkened. 

            She offered her hand, "We're on the same side here,"

            He looked at her hand, and finally grasped it firmly.

            She smiled at him, and his lips quirked. The door opened, and an older, taller man walked out, and noticed the teens. He grinned, and they separated.

            "Don't let me bother you, I'm just coming out for a smoke," he teased them, walking near a bunch of trees.

            Dionne looked down, "Why don't we go inside?"

            Jin swallowed, and opened the door for her. She smiled.

* * * * * * * * * *

            Christie was worrying about her friend. Was she nuts going up to Kazama like that? In her thoughts, she bumped into a few people. She accidentally hit one person, and almost stumbled. He caught her from the back, and smiled.

            "Why Chris are you falling for me?" Steve joked, his eyes dancing with humor.

            Christie turned crimson, and stood, remaining silent. He chuckled, "A dance?"

            She simply offered her hand, and he took it, leading her to the dance floor.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Lee sighed, walking around. He swished his drink in the glass, and the cut at his abdomen smarted. He winced a bit, and bumped into a young couple. Jin glared at his uncle, and the young lady clenched her jaw. 

            *"I never thought I'd see you two together," Lee spoke calmly, "Come to think of it, I never thought I'd see you talking to anyone," he added, looking at Jin. 

            "Funny how things change," Jin hissed, stepping in front of Dionne to move in his uncle's face.

            "It's my fight. You're just a pawn," Dionne spoke softly. Jin stepped back, and she stepped forward to Lee, "What do you have to say for yourself?" she snapped, "Care to explain how you left me alone to fend for myself?" 

            Lee's eyes flashed with sadness, but momentarily it was gone, "No," he spoke simply.

            Her eyes widened with anger and pain, "You asshole…" she hissed, going to slap him. 

Jin took her arms, "He's not worth it," he assured her, "It's not worth being disqualified,"

            Lee smirked, "Or is it, darling?" moving his hand across her cheek. She snapped at him, and he chuckled, walking away. 

            "Heartless bastard," she spoke, looking down. Jin swallowed, finally letting her go. To his surprise, she flung herself into his arms. He stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked down at her, and she held him close. He looked up again, and looked into the eyes of his father. He seemed cold, undaunted, and cynical. Jin could never figure out what his mother saw in the man. Kazuya turned away, and Jin narrowed his eyes. He blinked, and focused back on Dionne again. She slowly let him go, and wiped her eyes.

            "I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "I'm sorry,"

            The seriousness of his countenance never subsided, even as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes, "It'll all be over soon," he promised.

            She sniffled, and to his surprise, she kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you,"

            Surprise was dictated in his eyes as she walked away. His cheek was warm, and he closed his eyes, thinking of his mother. Her kisses soothed his soul, and her voice calmed his every problem. He opened his eyes, and was alone in the crowd again. He sighed, and headed in the direction he last saw his father.

* * * * * * * * * * *


	5. The Night

Disclaimer: Tekken is property of Namco and all of its affiliates. 

Chapter 5: The Night

            Moonlight penetrated the glass of the perimeter of the building. The ball, thus far, was a great success. Christie couldn't help but feel dizzy between the dancing, the drinking, and Steve's movements. She laughed and danced all about the floor with him. Paul resumed his drink and conversation with Law once he returned inside from his cigarette. Lee looked out a window, and gazed up at the stars and moonlight while Heihachi picked up a glass from a passing waiter. Kazuya Mishima observed the party behind dark, dangerous ebony eyes. 

            "Kazuya-sama," Jin spoke firmly.

            A slight smirk appeared on Kazuya's face as he turned to see a mirror image standing before him, "Why am I not surprised to see you?" he demanded haughtily.

            "I have some questions for you," Jin hissed, ignoring his father's comment.

            Kazuya shrugged, "Ask away,"

            Jin clenched his jaw, "Did you love my mother?" from gritted teeth.

            Kazuya sighed, and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. He faced the young man again, "Yes," he finally spoke, "Your mother tried to save me from myself, but in vain. She gave her life not only for you, but for me as well," he continued, "The Toshin in all its power and fury wanted me. Needed my strength. It felt the connection between me and your mother…she…" he looked down, but couldn't continue. His eyes glazed over, seeing only what he could. Jin looked curiously, but said nothing as a boyish longing of wanting to protect his father overcame him. He shook his head and the emotion along with it. 

            "Why didn't you come back?" Jin finally gained the courage to demand.

            Kazuya looked up at him, and his eyes gleamed, "Come back for what? I couldn't take care of you," 

            Jin shook his head, "What the hell do you mean?! You're my…" he stopped, his voice being caught in his throat, and tears hanging on the verge of falling from his eyes, "Father," he spoke softly.

            Kazuya sighed and shook his head. He touched his son's shoulder. Jin straightened up, and exhaled deeply. He stood in front of his father, his shoulders squared and held back. He nodded, and walked away. Kazuya stood there for a moment, watching the young Kazama go, _I couldn't have asked for more, my son. _

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Christie nearly hit the wall as she spun out of Steve's arms. He grinned, and took her back. She put both arms on his chest, and traced her fingers along his torso. 

            "I'm getting tired," she spoke suggestively.

            "Really, madame?" he asked, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

            She bit her lip, and nodded, grinning a bit. The sweet, intruguing smell of the drink made Steve smile as he steadied her, and led her to her room.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Ling Xiayou woke up in a foreign room. Darkness engulfed her, and silence stabbed at her mind. She swallowed, and looked around.

            "Hello?" she called. Her petite voice echoed, allowing her to know she was in some sort of giant room. She put her hands out in front of her, and took a few steps. She touched the wall, and was relieved at doing so. The wall bit at her hands in its blitzing fury. She forced her hands to the wall in order to maintain her security. 

            "Hello?" she attempted again, now adding a bang to the call, "Can anybody hear me?!" she shouted. Silence was her only response; a visitor she did not wish to have. She sighed, and slumped down, allowing her shoulders to slouch, and she folded her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, and a waterfall of tears trickled down her face. She put a dam to the waterfalls, but her hands were soon soaked as well. She wiped her eyes, but upon discovering she couldn't stop the flowing, she simply covered her face, and cried.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Hwoarang uttered a slur of swears for he was immensely annoyed by seeing his rival again. He pulled out his cigarette, and immidately heard obnoxious laughter. He turned to see none other than Christie leaning on Steve as he sweet-talked her. He sighed, knowing he should have intervened, but he simply turned his head, and put the cigarette between his lips. The door, opening once more, gave light to another young woman. She walked by his side, and he looked up, but then looked back down to the valley. 

            "How's it going?" Dionne asked softly, getting near to him, and locking her hands over the banister.

            He shrugged, "It's going, I guess," he muttered.

            She looked at him, and leaned her back against the rail of the balcony, "Hey, we're friends, right? Talk to me," she pleaded gently.

            He was silent for a moment, "I'm wondering if in the end it's going to be worth it all," he admitted.

            She swallowed; she wasn't ready for something like this, "What do you want from this tournament?"

            He exhaled deeply, and the smoke fled into the night, "I want all of the Mishima's to know what it's like to need," he spoke, "To know what it's like to fear…not having," he explained.

            Dionne looked down, "Vengance?" 

            He held the cigarette and looked at her, "Yeah, something like that," he muttered with a slight smirk, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. 

            She swallowed, and he turned to her once more, "Well, what do you want? What would you do if you won?"         

            "I'd get answers," she spoke softly, "I'd find out why my parents abandoned me, and why Lee left. Then," a smile apparently dancing on her lips, "I'd invest the cash, tear down the building, break the empire, and go home with my family and friends," she spoke, her eyes glazing over.

            He smiled, "Seems noble enough," he muttered, taking his cigarette, and tossing it over the edge. 

            Dionne shrugged, and went back inside. Hwoarang looked down, but simply left the balcony in its serenity to go home.-

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Jin had to go home. He had his answers, but he still felt hollow. He sighed, and began to walk away. He bumped into a few people, but finally he bumped into a last young woman. 

            "We have to stop meeting like this," Dionne spoke with a slight smile.

            He couldn't even force himself to be polite, "Sorry," he spoke simply.

            She took his arm, her countenance taking on an air of concern, "Jin, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, let me go," he insisted, pulling away. He walked faster toward the door, and left it swinging as he walked out. Dionne followed after him, and narrowed her eyes in persistence.

            "Jin Kazama, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what the hell is wrong," she snapped at him, folding her arms.

            He spun around and faced her, "What do you want from me? Everytime something goes wrong, you're here to make it better! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" he snapped angrily.

            She clenched her jaw, "I already told you, Kazama! I'm here for you! We're in the same boat!" she retorted.

            He looked down, "Just leave me alone," he spoke, knowing he sounded like an irritated teenager. She walked over to him, unsure of her own actions. She took his hands, and he looked at her. She looked up into his eyes, and they stood there for a moment. A gentle breeze brushed past them, pulling them closer together. Jin moved her hair behind her ears, and she closed her eyes. Unaware of what was happening to him, Jin simply bent down a bit, and kissed her. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. The biting wind blew a bit harder, and the two separated. Dionne looked down, then back at him; her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes shone in the moonlight. Jin was flushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

            "Goodnight," Dionne spoke first, offering her hand.

            Jin felt his pit hollowing deeper as he took her hand, and shook it firmly. Neither would let go, and Dionne finally nuzzled his hand gently, and he moved closer. 

            "I'll walk you home," he spoke simply. She nodded, and put her hand through his.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Heihachi grinned at the sight of his grandson with another young woman. 

            "Sakari!" he called to his secretary over the din. 

            _Yes, chauvenistic, egotistical bastard?! _She thought, but aloud, "Sir?" sauntering over, annoyed. 

            He motioned his head to the young couple outside, "How come you never tried love?" he asked her.

            She looked down quietly, and could have strangled the ass with her own hands. He knew she had fell for Jin from the moment she laid eyes on him. Deciding to be professional, she never attempted to deal with him. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow, sir," she hissed, walking away. _I thought Ling was his only love interest…apparently I was wrong, _she thought to herself, swishing the bit of champagne in her glass, and storming off.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Sorry this took me such a long time to post! Anyhow, this is just a small elaboration of what happened the night of the ball. The next day will resume the tournament as scheduled. 


	6. After Dusk Comes Dawn

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco and all of its affiliates. 

Chapter VI: After Dusk Comes Dawn

A/N: Sorry it took to long to update!! Evil teachers, hard exams, loads of projects, etc. Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Fujin. Talk about my major source of encouragement? Lord knows I would have left this thing alone forever! But since I know _someone _cares…I'm continuing it, just for Fujin, Fujin, Fujin!!! Enjoy, everyone else, if you can still stand me. ^_~

            Paul was up, and prepared for his fight. He cracked his neck from side to side, and cracked his knuckles. Marshall was next to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

            "Good luck," he spoke to his friend.

            Paul nodded, and the announcer began.

            "For the first fight of the morning, I give you the feared crushing machine…PAUL PHEONIX!!!!!" 

            Paul walked out, and received a few whistles from the women. He smirked, and simply stretched a bit to prepare himself. 

            "And his opponent, the towering muscle mass…KUMA!!!!"

            Paul's eyes went wide, and he swore a million times. He also noticed Marshall at a distance, swallowing for him. The bear stepped in, and arched its back, extending its arms. Paul narrowed his eyes.

            "FIGHT!"

            Kuma charged into the blonde fighter. He attempted to penetrate his confident armor by tackling him, but Paul executed a fist of the gods, sending his opponent flying to the mall's wall. The audience gasped, and backed away a bit farther. Kuma staggered a bit, and Paul charged into him, knocking him down, and punching at him mercilessly. He leapt off the bear, and Kuma got up in a stupor. Paul smirked, knowing the fight had long since been won. The bear fell, causing the very foundation to rock. 

            "And the victor," the announcer spoke, barely able to believe his eyes, "PAUL PHEONIX!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Christie yawned and blinked her eyes open slowly. She looked around, and noticed she wasn't in her room. Looking to her side, she noticed her companion. Uttering a slur of swears, she shifted out of his arms, and stood to dress. The British boxer woke up, and sat up to smile at her almost triumphantly.

            "Hello my Brazilian flower," he spoke haughtily.

            Christie glared, her hair whipping in front of her face, "Go to hell!" she snapped, slipping on her shoes. He arched a brow, surprised at her reaction. Bellowing out of the room, a few other participants heard the ruckus from their rooms, and looked out to see the poised Brazilian storming from the British con-man's room. They simply returned to their rooms, and Steve ran a hand through his blonde locks.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Jin stared at the ceiling with both arms behind his back. The curtain was slightly ajar, allowing sunbeams to penetrate the darkness. He swallowed, thinking about last night. Why did such an encounter leave him with such fond memories? Never before had something like this happened to him. He sighed, and stood up to open his curtains. Checking his messages on the hotel phone, he noted that he didn't have a match today. He walked to his bathroom, and switched on the light. Looking into the mirror, he discovered a stranger standing before him…his father. He blinked, and the image was gone. He slammed his fist onto the table, and he simply washed his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Ling woke up during what she assumed was day. She noticed a few drops of sunlight shining through a hole. Curiously examining the hole, she wondered why she was unable to view the moonlight. 

            "HELP!" she called loudly, wondering if anyone would be able to hear her. Attempting her cries a few times more, she discovered she was trapped. As she sank to her knees again, she noticed a door opening at the end of the room. She stood, and noticed a gorgeous female enter the room. 

            "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she snapped angrily.

            The woman smiled coyly, "I've come to feed you…unless you're not hungry," she spoke with pure venom in her voice.

            Ling narrowed her eyes, but simply remained reticent. The woman closed the door, and approached her with a tray of pancakes, eggs and orange juice. Ling's eyes widened hungrily.

            "Ling Xiayou, I'm offering you a chance at victory," the cryptic woman uttered, setting the tray before the famished teenager.

            "Victory? Trapped in here?" beginning to devour her eggs.

            Smiling, the woman nodded, "Yes. Surely you'd like to win the Tekken tournament?"

            Twinkling mysteriously, Ling eyed the woman, conspicuously showing a bit of distrust.

            "I'm sure you have more than one reason for not trusting me, but if you do, I promise the reward will be great indeed," she assured. 

            "Tell me," Ling coaxed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. For those of you just joining us, this is the second fight of the day. Introducing the ancient master of pain joining us from the past of the first two Tekken tournaments…Marshall Law!!" the crowd roared with life, and Law felt pumped up, walking into the arena. 

            "Now introducing the mocking monkey of martial arts…Combot!!" 

            The crowd roared once more, and Law looked up to notice the walking mass of machinery walking toward the ring with him. 

            "Holy gods of war…"

            "FIGHT!"            

            The thing known as Combot threw a jaw-splitting punch to the middle-aged man. He then proceeded to perform a frogman's combo. Law had practically no chance; this thing was thrusting all of his own moves at him! Finally, the robot mustered up his arms, as Law was about to charge, and flashed a heated ball of energy at the man. Law froze in shock, and time seemed suspended as he fell to the floor. It was an eternity for him as he looked up into the crowd, hearing cheers to coax him. He tried to move, but to no avail. 

            "A quick, clean fight, ladies and gents, the winner is Combot!" 

            Law could barely move to accept his defeat as the robot swung itself around in a victorious kata.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            The gym was silent and a pin could be heard dropping on the ground. A vibration was audible from Dionne's cell phone. She stopped wrapping her fists and glanced at the small silver machine. Narrowing her eyes, she read the text message. Her deep sigh stilled the room as she pocketed her cell phone. She was about to head out of the gym when she remembered her bag lying on the ground. Swearing, she turned around to head back inside, but gasped a bit as a pale, strong hand offered it to her.

            "Hey," she said softly her surprise subsiding.

            "Hey," Jin replied in his gi. His gloved hand held her bag out to her. She took it, but then suddenly droped it. He arched a brow at her strange actions. She lifted her hands to set them at his torso, and he took her wrists. She swallowed and looked down. 

            "Sorry," pulling her hands. 

            To her surprise, he didn't let go. He pulled her closer and kissed her, holding her hands to his torso. Teasing at his lips, she leaned closer. The cell phone vibrated in her pocket, making Jin jolt his hand away and step back. Dionne opened her eyes and noticed the persistent text message. *She looked at Jin and his chest heaved a bit. Whisping her fingers along his lips, she felt herself longing to stay. 

            "Go," he said simply.

            She nodded and left with her bag. Jin clenched his jaw, and lifted his leg. He kicked the bag and sand seeped out. 

* * * * * * * * * *

            Yoshimitsu waited outside of the arena for his opponent. A redhead stepped up to him.

            "You've got to kidding me," he spoke, amused. 

The redhead's eyes glinted in humor, "No Yoshi. I'm here to wish your opponent luck," winking.

            He smiled, "When he loses, we'll see,"

            Hwoarang nodded, and soon after the young Hispanic showed up. 

            "I see why you waited," Yoshimitsu said, eyeing his opponent.

            Dionne sported a black sports bra with plain matching exercise pants. Her hands and feet were both wrapped, "Hey," she offered sweetly to him. 

            Hwoarang nodded at her, and his eyes glimmered as he noticed familiar red gloves on her hands. 

            "Yoshimitsu," the manji ninja introduced himself. 

            She nodded and stepped into the ring. Yoshimitsu arched a metalic brow, but proceeded along. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes watching on. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Christie angrily slammed her fist at the punch dummy. Firm arms wrapped around her to stop herself from injury. 

            "Stop this bloody insanity," Steve snapped in his thick accent.

            Christie's brown locks matted themselves to her face. He held her arms.

            "Why are you running?" he asked softly.

            "I wanted to beat you to it," she admitted, her voice void of emotions. 

            He shook his head, hugging her. Momentarily, a shot sounded in the small training house of the hotel. Christie ducked, pulling Steve down on top of her. Another shot sounded through the glass. Bullets began to riddle the room. Christie swallowed and Steve was atop her. Silence was soon heard, and Steve moved to allow Christie to roll over. She stared up into his eyes.

            "Are you alright?" he asked lowly.

            She nodded, her breath coming shallow, "I'm fine," reaching up and touching his cheek, "Now." 

            Steve looked a bit surprised, but bent down to kiss her. 

* * * * * * * * * 

            Dionne walked around her opponent.

            "Introducing the soultry Latina diva, Dionne DeLavega!"

            The crowd went wild, not exlcluding a few of the men who were slapped by their girlfriends. 

            "And the sword-wielding Manji…Yoshimitsu!"

            The crowd once more screamed and cheered. 

            "FIGHT!!!"

            The Manji swished his sword about to distract the teen, but she looked directly into his eyes. He decided on a new approach…his infamous Hirakari. Unfortunately, when he stabbed himself, the poor teen didn't know what was going on. She scratched her head, and edged closer. Unfortunately, Yoshimitsu jumped on his sword, and performed a flea. Then, he jumped off, and sliced her chest. A long scar of blood was evident over her belly button. He grinned, and she soon jumped and executed an extremely powerful roundhouse kick. He fell back, and she charged into him. Once he hit the floor, she jumped on him, and pounded at him mercilessly. Eventually, she got off, and the Manji got up—dizzy. 

She performed a move that looked like a ballet twirl, but in reality, sent her leg slamming into the ninja's back. He fell against the rope, and kneeled for a moment. When he got up again, she was in a stance, ready for him. Yoshimitsu raised his sword, and ran at his opponent. He performed a hard-hitting door-knocker jab, and she backed away, shaking dizziness away. He raised his sword to stab her, but she breathed, and quickly sent a hard punch to the stomach. His sword fell from his hand. The green illuminescence was lost as the blade glistened silver. He glared, and she spat blood. He was about to backhand slap her, but she got on her hands, and executed a back-flip style double kick. Yoshimitsu hit the floor, and coughed—but didn't move. 

            "Dionne wins!!"

            She smiled at the cheering crowd, when she felt her energy slipping from her. She slid to the floor, unconscious.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Hwoarang watched the young woman win her first fight, and he nodded in pride. As he watched her slip to the floor, he was immidiately alarmed. He ran in the ring as spectators started to question. He kneeled, and placed her head on his knee, "Dionne! Come on, wake up, damnit!"

            She blinked, "I…" but then, she was out again.

            Hwoarang lifted her without a second thought, and moved through the crowd. He walked into an unoccupied taxi where the driver was gone. He placed her in the back, and removed his jacket, applying pressure to her cuts. When the driver returned, he gasped at the sight.

            "My seats…"

            "My ass! Get moving!" Hwoarang snapped, rage evident in his eyes.

            The cabby dared not argue with this man; he looked mad enough to kill. Jumping in, and slamming the door, the man wisely decided to pull off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Jin meditated, and exhaled in the gym. His eyes immidiately snapped open, glimmering a ruby red. He blinked, and shook his head, and he uttered a single syllable, "Di."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: You people know I love you all, right? ::Gives pleading look:: Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chappie! 


	7. Decisions

Disclaimer: Tekken—believe it or not—is _still _property of Namco.

Chapter VII: Decisions

A/N: I'm not going to give the excuse; it's not even necessary, cuz I'm sure you know the drill. ^_~ But, I will apologize again for the delay. ;( Hope you enjoy; I'm a bit rusty. +_+

            Nina looked at the clock on the wall, then at her contract. Flights were being called left and right. She could skip town now, kill Steve, or stick around for the God forsaken tournament. She sighed, as a presence soon alerted her.

            "Nina," spoke a masculine voice. She turned and looked at the figure wryly, wondering what the hell he wanted.

            "I didn't need you then," she snapped, "and I don't need you now," she reiterated, adding insult to injury. 

            Shrugging, the muscle mass ignored the snide comment, for he had heard them all, "So that's why the kid's such a screw up. Because you don't need me," he said amused. He chuckled, "That's my problem with women like you,"

            Arching a brow, Nina folded her arms, "If you had such a problem with women like me, we wouldn't have had a son, now would we?" 

            His silenced was corroboration enough as she nodded, and left the man alone, making her decision.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Hwoarang glared upon noticing his rival standing in the same room, and affectionately gazing at the same young woman. _Bastard, _he swore in his mind, wishing he could kill the teen and end this all now. But then again, how could you kill someone who was supposedly dead?

            "What're you here for?" snapped the redhead.

            Jin turned to him, but remained silent, once more directing his attentions to the patient. 

            Groaning a bit, Dionne slowly opened her eyes, "Jin?" she asked, blinking, and simultaneously crushing Hwoarang.

            Watching in anger and a sort of horror, Hwoarang shook his head as Jin sat in the corner and smirked at the young woman. 

"Nice to see you up," Hwoarang muttered, making Dionne snap her head over to look at him, and offer a smile.

            "I know," she said softly, "Thank you."

            He nodded, and looked at her for a long time before swallowing—both the lump in his throat and his pride—and walking out of the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Julia walked past a tree, and looked around. She noticed a blonde boxer sitting there as well as a camera crew and paramedics.

            "You two ready?" asked the announcer lowly.

            Steve looked up, noticing his opponent for the first time, and standing to meet her. Julia stepped to him, and the announcer signaled the cameraman.

            "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our arena the blonde bomb of boxing…Steve Fox! As well as sweet sunflower of Phoenix…Julia Chang!" 

            Waiting in anticipation as well as anxiety, the two stood in fighting stances, preparing to fight. 

            "FIGHT!" the announcer snapped, stepping out of the way. 

            Steve moved from side to side, showing off his agility. Julia narrowed her eyes, and launched a forceful twin arrow blow to his abdomen.

            He groaned a bit, but swiftly jabbed at the young woman, and she fell back against a nearby tree. Grunting, Julia refused to give up as she attempted to charge into Steve. He in turn stepped out of the way, and exhaled deeply before executing a firm punch that sent her flying 20 feet into the same tree. She groaned, and tried to get up, but instead opted to hold her aching head. Steve smirked in utter satisfaction as the announcer boomed with satisfaction himself, "The victor, Steve Fox!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

            Dionne sighed, stretching a bit. Blinking, the first thing her ebony pupils scoped was Jin sitting in the corner. He immediately blinked, and looked at her. She sat up, and he looked a bit surprised. The door was already closed from the last nurse as Jin approached the young beauty. Exhaling in anticipation, she lowered her lashes as Jin walked over, and held her chin. He drew his lips to hers, this time taking the aggressor's role. Dionne rested herself against the raised hospital bed, and inclined her back. Jin put an arm behind her, to help support her cut back. He pulled away from her for a moment.

            "Does it hurt?"

            "Does what hurt?" she asked breathlessly.

            "Your wounds," he spoke controlling his breathing.

            She shook her head, "No," she spoke softly. He clenched his jaw, and bent down to her again.

* * * * * * * * * *

            Ling Xiayou looked around the room and smiled, "This I can get used to," she smiled to herself as she stepped around the room. She sighed, and looked at the punching bag. Lifting her hands into her kata, she rolled on the ground with her back to the bag as she struck it several times before turning around and maneuvering a phoenix fan and then a fortune cookie. She smiled upon noticing grains seeping from the bag. 

* * * * * * * * * *

            Sakari watched her pawn from the secret video camera.

            "The little flower has more potential than I thought," she spoke with a grin. 

            "Sakari!" yelled the senile Mishima. She rolled her eyes, "God I can't wait to put a bullet through his head," she muttered angrily. Sauntering over to his office while muttering death wishes, she smiled a sexy smile, "Yes Mr. Mishima?"

            He smiled—if you can call the evil sneer he wore a smile—, "The next fight will prove to be quite…exciting. Take a seat," he instructed.

            She nodded with her fake smile, and took her seat to scowl again.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            The journey to Christie's room was a long, hard one; but Steve had to make it. If he allowed pride to conquer him, the couple would surely suffer. He sighed, and a voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

            "Where you off to, lover boy?"

            Smiling in recognition, Steve turned and saw none other than Nina standing before him, "To what do I owe the privilege of seeing my assassin?"

            "I never completed my contract," she spoke, making the young boxer's muscles stiffen, "But why should I? After all, kill my own flesh and blood? Who will carry on all my good genes?" she joked.

            Shock was clearly shown on the face of the young man, "Mother…"

            Nina slowly closed the space between the two, "Here's my card; it has my personal cell phone number on it. I wrote the extension on the back. Memorize the number, and burn the card," she instructed, taking his hand, and setting the card there before closing it once more. Turning to walk away, she stopped upon his request.

            "Goodbye," he said softly. 

            A small smile crept up on her lips, as she nodded, and walked away once more. Steve swallowed, and continued on his way to Christie's room.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

            Dionne slowly blinked her eyes opened, and allowed her dark pupils to adjust to the light. A light tingling sensation crept up her spine as she sat up. Her slight smile fell from existence as she noticed…

            "He's gone," she said softly to the air. The door was closed, and she was all alone. Looking down, a strange thought occurred to her, "Maybe I…dreamt it," she thought aloud. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something. 

            _I have a match._

            She swallowed as she skimmed the note, and turned on ESPN. None other than Lee and Jin were standing there, ready to fight. She folded her hands, and watched intently.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            "I apologize in advance for any damages you incur, my nephew," Lee spoke with an amused smile.

            Jin simply looked on, and cracked his knuckles. 

            "FIGHT!!!" the announcer yelled by the airport. 

            Lee sent a three-punch combo to Jin's face to disorientate the youth. Jin returned with a series of punches with an axe kick. Lee hit the floor, and Jin executed a low sweeping kick. Lee's hopes of getting up were diminutive. Nevertheless, he was up in seconds, and he executed a summersault kick that Jin blocked flawlessly. Shoving his uncle into the wall, the dark-haired youth shot a powerful tsunami kick to the man's abdomen and followed it up with a forceful punch to the midsection. Sliding down against the wall, blood began to seep from the corners of Lee's mouth. He crouched, and swept Jin off his feet for a moment, and Jin stayed down briefly. Lee got up, and was about to basque in his victory when Jin grabbed him by the wrist, cracked a few vertebrae of his spine, and slammed him over the shoulder. 

            "The winner, Jin Kazama!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Heihachi grinned, "What a fight, eh Sakari?"

            "Indeed," she spoke genuinely. _You'll see, Jin. When the Zaibatsu is mine, you'll be mine as well; _she smirked with the thought, and headed back to her office.

            Heihachi grunted, but simply looked at the list. He tossed it aside, and shut the TV off, bored for a while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            _Evening…_

            "Thank you," Dionne spoke as the doctor signed her release form. Heading to the exit, she bumped into another person, "I'm…" she was cut off mid-sentence and she proceeded to embrace the man before her.

            Jin swallowed, but put his arms at her back.

            "Did you find my note?" he asked lowly.

            She nodded, "Congratulations," she said with a sexy wink, pulling at the zipper on his jacket. A smirk danced on his lips.

            "So you're out of here?" he asked as she finally let him go. 

            "For now," she spoke with a sigh, leading him outside, "But I have a match next," 

            He looked at her through ebony eyes, "No," he spoke firmly, "You can't fight in your condition," 

            Dionne sighed, "Jin, I have to do this," she spoke softly, "I have to fight,"

            Falling from his unearthly darkness, Jin allowed himself a slightly humane gesture as he caressed her cheek gently. She inhaled his natural scent, and looked up at him.

            "Be careful," he warned, letting go, and returning to his previous state. 

            Nodding, "I will," she promised him as she walked away.

* * * * * * * * * *

            _Half an hour later…_

            Dionne waited on top of the building, and her eyes widened when she noticed her opponent walking over. He stopped dead in his tracks.

            "Di?" 

            Swallowing, "Red?"

            He approached her slowly, "But you just came out of the hospital,"

            She shrugged as the footsteps of the announcer and camera crew were audible, "I have to do what I have to do," she said softly.

            Nodding his agreement, "So do I," he immediately turned, and walked over to the announcer, "I forfeit,"

            Dionne's eyes went wide and she ran over, "You can't do this! The tournament is…"

            He turned to her, "I know what I'm doing," he spoke dishonestly. He shook her hand, and turn to leave. The announcer appeared in front of the TV camera, and began to explain what had happened. Dionne swallowed her guilt, and went to go meet Jin again.

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Steve stroked Christie's cheek, making her smile.

            "You're so beautiful," he flirted, making her blush.

            "I bet you say that to every girl you wake up with," she joked, kissing his nose.

            "You're my first, so no. Just you," he spoke, making her look down, then back into his eyes. Taking him by the chin, she slowly closed the space between them, and kissed him softly.

* * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Okay, don't hate me for making Hwoarang do that. (If anything, hate me later when... ^_~) Well, I gave you a sweet Nina/Steve scene…so forgive me? Anyhow, hope you liked and sorry for taking so long! (School will be out soon, and the fic's almost over!) 


End file.
